A Marriage of Alliance
by pittfan12
Summary: Sesshomaru will have one chance to save the diminishing youkai race. He will have to mate Touran of the Panther tribe to present a united front against the humans of Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in medieval Japan there existed two powerful youkai clans. Each of them warring with the other off and on causing much chaos and unrest through out

the land. The two most powerful clans being the panther clan of the Northern Islands of Japan, the other, the great dog clan of the West. As the years passed the many

armed confrontations between these two clans continued to escalate until finally they became a full scale war between both sides. The fist war was ended in a result of

the forces of the panther tribe retreating and losing their lord Oyakatasama. He of course, being slain by none other than Touga the Inutaisho of the West. However, this

victory was nothing more than a Phyric victory. The West having been victorious but having lost so much men was no open and vulnerable to not only attacks from other

youkai but Humans as well. After a thousand years the continued off and on again fighting between the two main tribes as well as the challenges against both from other

youkai tribes as well as the tajaiya and warrior miko and priest clans from the humans have started to take a toll on the youkai population of Japan. Now the two rulers

of the largest youkai tribes in Japan find themselves with a growing human population, needing more land and the youkai land having fewer and fewer youkai that live on

youkai land being able to protect it. Now the last rulers of the youkai land in Japan musk make a decision. How will they cease the petty squabbles of the youkai people

and unite them against the common growing threat of humanity? What will Sesshomaru Taisho and Touran Nekata do to hep give the youkai peoples a chance to

continue to exist?


	2. Chapter 2

A great roar was heard echoing throughout the western fortress, causing all of the servants and lesser youkai in the sorrounding valley to cower and hide from the

threat of the mighty inu. "Sesshomarusama!, Please understand we know you do not like this but this is the only way for us to unite the kingdoms against the rising

human threat. You must understand that this is the only way for the youkai people to survive, or the humans will surely wipe us out." Myouga the longtime western

vassal pleaded. " Silence you insolent fool!" Snarled the western lord. " Do you have any idea what you are forcing me to do. It has never before been done in all of

the history of youkai." " Please Sesshomarusama understand that your father tried to teach you that someone's race or tribe should not matter if that female is a great

potential mate in power as well as for gains in alliance." Stated Totusai, the ancient swordsmith. " YOU DARE TRY TO LECTURE ME!". Screamed the furious dog, " I am

your lord and master and yet here you two ignorant, cowardly excuses for vassals have somehow forced me to mate a filthy cat!. You two have tied my hands and

forced me into an abomination against very nature itself all because you two are afraid of dirty humans!" " Sesshomarusama! How can you say that is not Lady Rin

your ward not one of those dirty humans?", asked Myouga as he was barely containing himself from shaking like leaf stuck in the wind. " YOU WILL NOT BRING MY

WARD INTO THIS FILTHY PARASITE! She is the only exception of humanity this Sesshomaru will ever accept. The other humans who have gained even just a tiny shred

of this Sesshomaru's respect, such as my half brother's pack are merely tolerated." With that a deep growl shook the very study that the meeting was in. The wayward

vassals slowly started to back their way out of the study when the sickingenly smell of poison started to melt the floor as well as the beautiful imported European desk

that Touga brought to the fortress long ago. "Well the day is growing late my lord we must be going home." said the ancient sword smith. Sesshomaru snarled once

more and the two servants vanished from his sight. Both claws cut into the very desk as the proud inu started sweat and breathe rapidly trying to calm his beast

knowing it would dishonorable to slaughter two loyal vassals of his father. Looking up he noticed his most trusted general and second father Akira. The dog demon

had hair that was pitch black and was a little taller than Sesshomaru himself. He wore plated armor similar to that of Touga's and carried a strange western weapon

called an axe. He was told by his father that Akira gained it while trading with a being called an elf while trading with Europeans on the mainland. Akira having proved

himself long ago by how he had fought alongside Touga in the many battles and wars during Touga's reign. " Shoosh It's alright pup. It's alright I will be there for you

no matter what happens. Remember I told your father that I will always be there to watch over you." said Akira gently as he held Sesshomaru in the privacy of the

study. No one would ever see the Great Western Lord like this but him. Hell, if anyone else called the boy pup they would have signed their own death warrants. "It's

not fair!, I have so much of my life tied up in the politics of these blasted lands, that I have very few choices that are truly my own. Now the one thing that I thought

was truly my decision to make those blasted fools take away from me!" Lamented the Lord. " Sess," another nickname that only he and Sesshomaru's mother would

get away with. "I understand that you have feelings about this and I do not like it either but as your main general I'm telling you this is our only chance of survival. Few

humans are like that of Rin and Inuyasha's companions. They hate us with a ferocity that I have never seen in all of my long years. Even Midoriko, the great priestess

did not hate youkai as these new zealots do. We must unite the two strongest tribes the panther and inu together to even have a chance against the raw numbers

the humans can field against us." "I know Akira I know I just wish she or I had our own choice I respected Touran as enemy and fellow warrior, but I do not know if I

can even think about mating her." The Great Lord finished his confession staring into the Silver eyes of his longtime friend and other father figure. Akira sighed as he

turned his gaze to the sunset out over the western lands from the study window, " Pup you and her will have to figure it out for the sake of us all." stated the the

general grimly.

~ Next up is how Touran takes the news of her impending mating.~


	3. Chapter 3

The weather around the Northern fortress was covered in snow and ice as well as also completely covering the entire mountainside. Normally this would not be seen

as odd considering this was the northern lands, however, this was the middle of summer. Karan sighed as she was treading through the ice and snow, "Well, this is

not going to go over well.", thought Karan. Shuran appeared before her. " Sister! What was the decision by both councils? Are they really going to force our sister to

mate that Dog?"Karan sighed and hung her head. Shuran understood at that moment Touran, the Great Panther of ice would no longer have any control of her own

fate. She would be bound to Sesshomaru's claws for the rest of her long life. A part of her heart broke for her sister knowing that she would not be bale to find her

life's partner on her own terms. Yet she and her sister, Karan understood that it was needed to forge the two youkai kingdoms of Japan into one so that they could

withstand the ever increasing numbers of the humans. It seemed that the bonding of the heirs of the blood lines would be the only way in order to ensure the peace

thus uniting the countries not just in familial bloodlines but politically. Her sister Touran and her reluctant mate to be, were to be the Lord and Lady of a united Youkai

Japan.

Gathering their courage the sisters entered the northern fortress to tell their elder sister of her fate...

"WHAT! THOSE OLD FOOLS ARE ACTUALLY DOING THIS!" Roared the mistress of ice. " I am afraid so sister they have decided that you and Sesshomaru are fated to be

together.", Karan stated calmly to try to calm down her livid sister. " I knew I should have killed those fools! They apparently have forgotten who their alpha and

master is. I should remind them..." "NO SISTER PLEASE YOU MUST NOT!" "If you do then our only chance against the humans will be over and we will be hunted down

by those religious zealots, who think just because we are youkai we are evil. I beseech you, my alpha, my lady but most importantly as my sister whom I love, please

consider this. As your sister my heart brakes for you in not having the choice of the male who is to be your mate, but you must think of the future of our people.

PLEASE TOURAN! PLEASE SISTER!" Begged Karan. "Please try to understand this is the only chance our people have left." " I will also say something sister I cannot

understand what you are thinking. Especially because I am male." All three of the panther divas turned to see Shunran enter the big burly cat sat down in front of his

three sisters. " I know you are not happy about this sister and I understand your misgivings about mating Sesshomaru but you must understand that even though

Sesshomaru's brother and father have had bad reputations about being faithful to their mates Sesshomaru is a youkai of honor. He would never dishonor you like his

father did Kimi, Sesshomaru's mother. He would never do this because he has seen what has happened to both of his father and brother's marriages and matings. He

will be yours just as much as you will be his." Shunran calmy explained to his sister. " I know it's just that I...We...have fought so long against him. I am not sure if I

have anything in my just to lay my claws aside and be his mate instead of his enemy." Lamented the eldest panther. "You are right sister we have fought him many

times and we, including myself and your sisters would not still be here in this world if it were not for Sesshomaru defeating our crazed uncle, who started the fight with

the dogs in the first place. Remember he gave you your family back. Do you think a truly heartless person is capable of that? I say no sister there is no way he is

heartless. If I were to wager anything you are probably the only female to ever have a chance at thawing the dog lord's heart." Moved with her brother's warm and

kind word's Touran started to smile and looked out her window towards the Westernlands and thought. _Maybe just maybe it is possible to still find some measure of_

_happiness in this arranged mating. I hope that he will at least grow fond of me. I hope that fate can give me that much_**_._**


	4. Chapter 4

The day had come faster than any od them could have for seen. Touran would be arriving to the Western fortress soon in order to meet him. The ironic thing Sesshomaru

thought is _I have already meet her usually at a point of a sword._ He wondered how he was going to possibly get used to the idea of being her mate. _How can we possibly be_

able to get past the fact that we tried to kill eachother numerous times. How is this even going to be possible? I wonder what our kids will be like? What would we even call them?

Dats? Cogs? Can we even have offspring? I have never even heard of a neko and inu mating before. I do not even think it has ever been done before. What will I do?

_I feel that No matter what She will not forgive me for being the one to destroy her father with my tensiega. I hope she can look past our age old species rivalry to know me just as_

Sesshomaru, and I her as only Touran. I hope and pray that she will accept me for me.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought as he waited outside his fortress gate waiting for

the entourage of the panthers which would be carrying his intended mate to him. Beside him was his main general Akira set out in full battle regalia just as Sesshomaru

was as was the custom. Soon the entourage of the Panther clan could be seen entering the valley. It was decided that the whole ruling house of the panthers would join

that of the inu to show all of the youkai the new solidarity of their rulers. It was supposed to symbolize the new regime. The Western palsce was chosen because of it's

imposing stature and high walls in the middle of the valley. However, the slightly smaller northern fortress of the panther hidden in the mountains was planned to be the

emergency seat of the youkai government if there was an invasion of youkai lands by the ever increasing human population. Sesshomaru inwardly started having dark

thoughts about that possibility. _NO! I will NEVER BOW to those beasts! They may one day take my fortress but they will never find Touran's. Those dumb beasts do not even_

know it exists or that youkai live that far north. Weak humans can't take the cold.

Although Sesshomaru would have that opinion sinse Youkai as long as they lived radiated heat. Even Touran who could withstand cold greater than most Youkai could

generate a great amount of body heat naturally. This is why Youkai never got sick or seldom ever froze to death. It was one of the many advantages that Youkai had over

humans. Youkai did not age after a certain point in their lives, they did not get sick, they healed incredibly well and fast. They were beings with superior strength, speed

and senses. The weakness of Youkai was but one thing. A female no matter how old only went into heat once every 10 years. This obviously was much slower than their

human counterparts which could breed much faster. The unfortunate thing was that even though this was the common natural thing, it was balanced that when ever the

sides went to war even with mikos and priests and larger numbers the youkai usually drove the humans back because of indidual prowess and strength. For example if

one youkai soldier faced ten human soldiers odds are that the human soldiers would be dead and the youkai soldier alive and still fighting. Add the extra experience to

hundreds and a few with a thousand years experience of fighting and warfare it balanced out the sides well. There was but one thing though to also spur on this merger

of youkai kingdoms faster than anything. This was the arrival of the black powder. The fear amongst his and Touran's subjects was that they no longer heard as much

from the other ageless peoples of the world such as the elves and Tautha Dedananan or fairies ( as their humans called them ). This only continued to add to the fear of

the youkai as enormous numbers of youkai clans fled the mainland due to Human aggression. The fears are that the rest of the ageless peoples were forced into hiding a

fate that Sesshomaru and Touran both wanted toavoid if possible at all. Before the the negotiations Sesshomaru sent a delegations to both the known homelands of the

elves and Denanans to see if they were still alive and if so how they kept their humans at bay.

Finally Touran and her entourage of soldiers and servants stopped in front of Sesshomaru and his men in front of the gate. Touran could tell the look of suprise in

Sesshomaru's general at the sight of her. _Ha! That old Dog Akira is surprised at seeing me in my fool battle regalia instead a flowery kimono. I am fighter and a ruler in_

everything I do. He would be wise to learn this...

"My lady Touran it is pleasing to see my intended along with her household here to become one with mine." The killing

perfection said smoothly yet coldly addressing her and her household and minions. " My lord it is I who am pleased to unite the two greatest bloodlines in all of the History

of Nippon. May our rule be just an long with you and I at eachothers side I am honored to share a title and hearth and home with you." said Touran as she bowed to

Sesshomaru. " This Sesshomaru acknowledges the utmost worthiness and pwerful bloodline of the panther clan. May the united rule of our two great clans shed a new

light upon the Youkai people. Sesshomaru then bowed to Touran and walked up to her and offered her his hand. The couple turned to walk into the gate into the fortress

when a ball light was seen in the sky. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second then looked towards Akira. "Explain." Sesshomaru coldly commanded to his general. Akira

gave a long irritated sigh. " Your mother did say something about seeing this cat who would take her old place for herself." " "What you tell me KNOW!." Snarled

Sesshomaru. Before he or Touran could say anthing else the ball of light spread to form a white inuyoukai dressed in royal silks radiating power and elegance. Inu Kimi

stared challengingly at the panther who would claim her son. " I wonder cat do you have what it takes to claim my son? To give him the powerful heir he deserves? Will

you be able to sate the great lust of an Inu Daiyoukai?" "MOTHER!" exclaimed a horrified and embarrassed Inu lord that his mother would even dare ask a question like

that. " Oh hush my son. It is my right as the mother of the lord to test his intended mate you know it is my right as well as duty to do so." Inu Kimi chided her son. " Well

dog I must say I see where my future mate gets his attitude from." Touran finished boldly, then continued to walk up towards the Inu female who would become her

mother. " SO mother what is it you would have of me to prove that I am capable or worthy of carrying your sons oh how do you dogs put it pup or in my peoples words

kitten?" Touran asked the last question with such sickeningly sweet syrup that Seshomaru, Akira and Touran's brother Shunran all tensed waiting for a what do the

humans call it a cat fight? Of course all Touran's sisters did is smirk at her feeling so proud of their sister at that moment. Then all of a sudden Inu Kimi's eyes became red

and her youki statted to grow moments later a huge elegant white dog appeared on the field near the fortress. Touran eyed the dog with great interest. " Inu Kimi I see

very well, you do not believe me to be a daiyoukai of your family's stature allow me to prove otherwise." Stated Touran confidently as she then transfored into a giant Blue

Panther equaling Inu Kimi's size. The Great White Dog and Great Blue Panther circled each other stopped then waited. At this time everyone was tense thinking there was

going to be a battle. Sesshomaru was beside himself _I might very well lose a mother or an intended today maybe even both! Damn females and petty dominance it is almost_

like I am a scrap of meat to be fought over by wild mortal dogs!

Sesshomaru thought then his eyes widened at the most peculiar sight. The inu stepped forward towards the

panther and started to sniff the panther and the panther returned in kind. Then after a couple minutes of getting eachothers scent tne Inu and the panther started rub

each other faces together and purr or soothing growl at the other one. Several minutes of this followed and there was a great blast of youkai from both females . Then

another sight was there for the bewildered groups to behold. Both females Touran and Inukimi were hugging each other still soothing growling or purring into each others

ears. Then golden eyes peered into Icy blue and said to Touran, "I accept you into our clan my daughter." Touran started to have some tears in her eyes as she said. " I

will do my utmost to honor you mother." Touran waved for her sisters to come forward. Karan and Shuran hesitantly did. Inu Kimi gave them an open fanged filled smile

and exclaimed." " I know your mother is passed away but I am a selfish youkai and have always wanted daughters. I have accepted Touran as mine and in turn have

accepted you two as my daughters as well." Upon hearing this Karan and Shuran burst into tears and threw themselves into Inu Kimi's embrace. Then when the females

were done Shunran had a really weird feeling he looked around and saw Akira and Sesshomaru smirk at him. Shunran asked Sesshomaru, " Why are you two smirking at

me like that?" To which Sesshomaru replied, " Because know I have a brother in which mother can spend time tormenting instead of always me." Shunran turned and and

his eyes widened seeing Inu Kimi right in front of him! " I HAVE ANOTHER SON!" Before Shunran could even think he was enveloped into a bone crushing hug by the female

Inu. Shunran returned the embrace as he was happy that their families seemed to be coming together by the most unlikely of catalysts... In the corner of his eyes he could

see Sesshomaru and his general Akira having a laugh at his expense. He didn't care he had a mother again and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Humans,

racist priests and mikos be damned, he was enjoying this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Touran, along with her sisters were in her new Mother's chambers. Inu Kimi looked at her future daughter in law with pride. _Yes she will be the one to rule by my pup's_

side. No one will be able to challenge their power as the Lord and Lady of all Youkai Lands. I will finally have the daughters I always wanted but that cheating bastard could

NO, would not give me.

Smiling at her newly found daughters she stood beckoning a servant to get a bottle of sake and cups. "I would like to propose a toast to my

new daughters. May you rule in this house and may you know though I did not birth you, you are all mine and have and will make me proud. Karan, you will be an

excellent soldier for our elite units. Your inner fire as well as your trademark powers will make this clan proud. Shuran, the mistress of illusions, You will be in charge of

our spy work, who better to see what those humans are doing but to pass as one of them. Lastly, you Touran my beloved beautiful daughter who shall rule side by

side with my son. You who is the mistress of ice is the only one that even has a remote chance of ever warming my cold son's heart. I also think you have the stamina

to make my son howl." All of the female panthers blushed at the comment while Inu Kimi gave a little fanged smirk. Then her eyes softened and she said, "Even

though I have never had female pups of my own, I am glad I have kittens now to have, to hold, guide and love as the daughters I have always wanted." Upon

hearing this all of the female panthers became very emotional hugging and purring while Inu Kimi just hugged the female youkai and started a soothing growl meant

to calm one's pups.

Later on Sesshomaru, Akira, and Shunran talking strategic battle plans in case of a human invasion of their lands were shocked to see upon Inu Kim's massive bed, a

giant inu curled around equally large panthers all asleep on the massive bed. Akira's eyes widened. _I knew the old bitch would be civil to these panthers but she and her_

youkai have already really accepted these cats as her own pups err maybe he should say kittens. They have bonded like newborns do with their mother. I pity any male in the

court that tries to court the other unmated ones. She will certainly be on the warpath if anyone mistreats them.

Sesshomaru's thoughts centered around the fact that his mother who used to be very aloof has become her old loving self before his father left her for Izayoi. _My_

intended and future sisters have healed my mother's heart where others could not after my father's betrayal of her. When I finally mate Touran I will make sure that it is my

true form her form she is cuddled into after I make her utterly exhausted from the night!

Sesshomaru smirked as this thought came to plan and he filed it away in his

mind for later use, after all he was Sesshomaru and he was always observing and taking notes of the things around him.

Shuran could not help but just be overly elated to see this knowing now that Sesshomaru's family was not just accepting them as their own and vice versa but truly

making them kin in every but blood. He could not be happier. Slowly a wound from losing first his mother and then his father was slowly healing. Even his father's

betrayal of them at the castle was slowly healing as well. The panther daiyoukai realized that these inu were his new family, and he would die to protect them.

Later Touran awoke and ventured into Sesshomaru's study to talk with him. She noticed Sesshomaru staring out the window. Touran spoke softly to him. "My Lord,

what is on your mind?" Sesshomaru looked at her with serious eyes and said " We are going to collect my ward who is human from Edo Village. That is also where my

Half brother lives so be prepared for a fight. He will not listen to reason so we must fight him." To that Touran replied while smirking, "I will be honored to fight with

you my lord." The Great Lord answered.

"Hmm."

Touran was looking at her intended as the were walking side by side with full battle regalia on. Sesshomaru added some blue to his red and white to show his

merger with his intended's house. Touran as well implemented his colors to her own. The future Lord and Lady of the Youkai Kingdom. While walking towards the

small village that lay near Inuyasha's forest she couldn't help but think what kind of a welcome she and Sesshomaru would receive...

Once they came for ward to the village they something that shocked them to the core. Touran's natural instincts to take care of the young kicked in and Her eyes bled

red with rage and a thounderous growl echoed throughout the clearing. Sesshomaru seeing this just let her be alone for you should never go in between an enraged

youkai female and her protecting young. He although enraged as well about the situation decided to let his intended handle it. For what Touran saw was at the

center Rin tied to a post in the center of the village as well as the fox kit that was with Inuyasha there also. They were beaten and he couldn't put his finger on it but

Rin smelled different. Then all of a sudden he sw Touran spring for ward Knock the humans guarding them in the town square into the forest. Then she gently pulled

the pups to her self cradled them to her chest purring to them to calm them down. At this more armed villagers came to face off at the youkai couple. "Someone hurry

and call for Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha." At this a very human looking Inuyasha came to stand in front of the group glaring challengingly at the couple.

Sesshomaru's eyes were vacant not betraying anything to his halfbrother and his wench. _Father! He has done away with your very blood. He is no longer your kin._

Disgraceful. That miko bitch is the one to do this to him I know it. Probably done to him with the help of that little trinket he sought after. This is the ultimate Dishonor to the

Clan!. "

Inuyasha or should I just calm you human, You defiled yourself and in doing so have become a stain upon my family honor that I cannot allow. I will kill you

and your bitch very slowly..." The girl Kagome knotched an arrow in her bow and aimed it at Sesshomaru but before she could do anything an icicle was thrown into

her neck by a hissing Touran. Kagome feel to the floor coughing and drowning in her own blood. Enraged Inuyasha threw himself at the Youkai Lord. Sesshomaru

easily caught him. Seething and his eyes became blood red as he stared at his former halfbrother. "Was it worth the bitch Inuyasha to turn your back on your

heritage your Inuyoukai bloodline. Was her simple touch that alluring to you?" Inuyasha replied with a strangled sound while struggling in the vice grip of his

brother's grip., " Yes, Kagome made me pure and soon we humans will wipe you monsters off the face of the earth." "Ha! SO be it fool I will kill you slowly."

Sesshomaru injected some of his poison in Inuyasha and Inuyasha started scream as his body was eaten from the inside out. Soon after hours passed and nothing

remained of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stepped forward to leave but caught the pink glow of the Shikon jewel._Hmm, I better not leave this for the humans to have I think_

I will keep it locked safely within my fortress so no meddling powerhungry human or youkai could use it.

Sesshomaru picked up the jewel and left with Touran in toe

carrying the two small pups back to the fortress...

"Why Lady why did you save us. We are impure Shippo being a youkai refused to give up his heritage and become human. I have been friendly with youkai and am a

traitor to my own race. " Hearing this the couple stopped and a look of horror came into their eyes. " Rin!" Spoke Sesshomaru in a deadly calm voice. " Who told you

that garbage have I not cared for you as my own pup? "Sesshomarusama!. They told Rin you didn't care for me they said you would never come back." Sesshomaru

took hold of Rin and said to her. " I think it is time I claim you as my pup." Rin started to cry and nuzzle into Sesshomaru's neck. He would officially announce his

adoption of his human pup tomorrow to the court.


	6. Chapter 6

Touran and Sesshomaru soon arrived back into the fortress carrying a sleeping Rin and Shippo with them. They brought the sleeping pups into the main hall and

sat them down on a futon in front of Inukimi as she was sitting on her throne. "Brining home strays Sesshomaru, wait isn't that fox kit part of your half brother's

pack?" questioned the youkai matriarch. "Inuyasha is no longer blood to me mother. He wished away his Inu half for being a full human, and in doing so tortured

these young pups for not doing what he did." Upon hearing those words Touran grasped up both pups and held onto them as if they would disappear if she

were to let them go. Tears started form in her eyes and she move her teary gaze towards Inu Kimi. "They actually were torturing these young ones just because

one wouldn't give up his heritage and the other just liked youkai. Those filthy humans! They would do this to their own kind!" Then Touran placed the sleeping

kids in Inu Kim's arms and turned and buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru stiffened at this but then he relaxed and just held his intended as

she sought comfort in his arms. _So she has already sought me out to comfort her. It seems as though we all ready bonding and becoming mates emotionally. I already _

_feel a strong urge to comfort her and protect her. Soon we will be wanting to rip the doors down to get to her to touch her, to maker mine..._

Touran just looked up at her intended's heated gaze and started to blush a little. _Well I know he at least likes me and cares for me._

Inu Kimi upon seeing this smirked happy to see that her two pups were getting along so well and hoping she could hear the little pitter patter of feet running

around the fortress soon. She decidedly missed having younger children around. These two young pups would be welcome additions into the family. "Sesschan I

sense a curse upon the young Rin I know of only one way to cure it but you and Touran will probably not like it." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes upon hearing

this and he asked, "What do you mean mother?" "The only way that Rin can be saved is if I a mated female adopt her." Inu Kimi said. "So what you are telling us

mother is that because Sesshomaru and I are not mated yet I could not adopt Rin?" asked Touran. "That is correct my daughter because of Rin being cursed you

will not have enough time until you mate. Also if you were to try to do the adoption rite your blood will kill her thinking she were a rival for my son's affections.

Therefore we have to do it now. The only one who can do it is me because I am a mated female." answered Inu Kimi quite sagely. " But mother you need the

blood of the male that mated you since father is dead we have a little problem," stated Sesshomaru. " Normally that would be a big problem son although your

father in his infinite wisdom did set aside a magic vial to contain and preserve his blood just in case I decided I wanted to adopt a human pup as my own. I never

gave it any thought until you showed up with little Rin in tow. I feel she is worthy of this gift and with you and my daughter's permission I would like to make her

my daughter by blood."

Hearing this Touran broke into a huge grin on her face. Sesshomaru broke into deep thought. _I never thought that my ward would actually become my blood sister. _

_This is...odd to say the least. I will have to give mother my permission. It is better to have Rin as a sister than lose to to that whore miko's curse. _"Mother you have

this Sesshomaru's permission to adopt Rin as your own." Sesshomaru looked toward his mother and his normally near stoic mother was crying joyful tears. He

the noticed that before he realized it she was upon him crushing him with a hug. She looked up at her son with her warm gold eyes yipped her thanks and then

licked him. Sesshomaru just stood there shocked unable to speak or even breathe at his mother's behavior she hadn't even exhibited since he was but a pup.

Touran couldn't help the contagious feeling of joy as she soon followed her mother with tears of her own. She then joined the embrace between mother and

son. Inu Kimi looked over towards Sesshomaru and then looked over to Touran and winked and said to her daughter. "Isn't great Touran I get another female

pup. One male is enough for me! I prefer having females around here any ways." "To that Touran looked over to her mate to be with a smirk and seeing that

Sesshomaru had his eyes narrowed at the two important females of his life. _Father you were right about those blasted females! A male cannot live with them yet he _

_cannot live without them!_

Soon the Western house was in an uproar over the honored mother's decision. This was going to be the very first time a human pup was going to be adopted by

blood by a member of the Taisho house. Servants were preparing for the adoption rite. It was ancient rite rarely done by youkai. It was first discovered by

accident by a Ryu couple. He and his mate could not have any more children due to a hard pregnancy by his mate. Till one day he and his mate who were

generals in Sesshomaru's grandfather's time accidentally found a crying human male babe in the rubble of a burnt down palace. The babe was near death and at

the time youkai blood was known to heal injuries in other youkai. So the Dragon male and female both bit their fingers and gave the tiny human male babe a

little of their blood. Soon the Babe's cuts and bruises faded and the female was relieved. She and her mate decided to take the babe to a human village and let it

be taken in by a human family. However, something strange happened to the babe it's skin started to become pale like the females and it's skin started to grow

scales on the arms and legs like the male. The female noticed this and was shocked to see a pair of tipped ears where there was round ones earlier. Then the

babe opened it's eyes and she her mates eyes staring back at her. At that point the couple decided to take the child as their own after bringing the child back to

the fortress and reporting to their lord, Sesshomaru's grandfather how it came about. The child grow up to be a great dragon warrior for the Western lands.

Inu Kimi was sitting alone with Rin in her chambers and both were getting ready for the ceremony. Rin stared at the white haired beauty that was to become her

mother and asked "Why my lady are you doing this I am just a human? I do not know what I have done to be worthy of this?" Inu Kimi's eyes softened and

looked up at Rin she smiled and though to herself. _What a truly good daughter this young pup will be. So loyal and humble. I now realize why Sesshomaru resurrected _

_this little one with the tenseiga. She was the one meant to be my daughter. I sense it know. She was always meant to be my true daughter. This is my second chance _

_to have her. _"Rin come here and sit on my lap while I prepare your hair." said the inu youkai. Rin complied and sat herself on the matriarch's lap. "Rin do you know

what your name means? It means companion. Your name already before I even met you told me that you were a loyal person to anyone who had even the

slightest bit of your love. I have seen you care for my injured son after he got hit with the windscar you tried to feed him despite the fact that most injured

youkai would have attacked you. You also unfailingly have followed him everywhere that he has let you go. To me Rin you have more than shown your worth as

member of this household and I would be honored to have you as a daughter and to teach you the youkai ways as well as teach you how to be a Lady of high

breeding, position and power, one of which you are about to become." Rin at hearing this turned around and flung herself into Inu Kim's arms and started to cry

saying, " THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I Will not let you down mother!" Inu Kimi responded to her pup's statement by licking Rin and then holding rocking her back

and forth while sounding out a soothing growl. _Soon my daughter you will be of my flesh and blood and I will teach how to be a proud Inu..._

Soon there was a crowd in the courtyard of the fortress. All around were the youkai were present to see the Lady Mother adopt the long time human ward of

Sesshomaru as her own pup by blood. Earlier there was a smaller ceremony as Sesshomaru and Touran accepted Shippo into their family as a ward and adoptive

Youkai son. The adoption by blood only worked with humans as Shippo's natural heritage would fight of any blood trying to overtake his current form of a fox

Youkai. Youkai were what species they were until the day they died. Just as Rin would be a White Inu Youkai until she passed. However that could be a very long

time since she would stop aging once she matured around her twenties biologically. It could take a while to do that since youkai also matured much slower than

humans.

There was a hush around the crowd as Inu Kimi and Rin stepped into the middle of the courtyard...

Around the courtyard there was hush as all of the members of the royal family as well as countless soldiers and servants watched as Inu Kimi and Rin in

matching white Kimonos stood facing the other. Then Inu Kimi in a very Authoritative voice proclaimed throughout the courtyard. "I Inu Kimi Taisho Lady Mother

Regent of the United Youkai Lands proclaim this child Rin Taisho as my own and will adopt and make her flesh and blood as if she came from very womb herself!

Is there any among you that dare challenge this? If so come forth so that I may make you perish!" Upon seeing the very quiet crowd Inu Kimi smirked to herself. 

_Ha! Those fools no better to get in the way between me and what is mine. _Rin come here she called to the little girl. Rin obediently came forward to taste the cup.

"Rin listen to me you must drink all of the blood in the cup. It is mine and of my late mate. Do you understand Rin?" Rin nodded and drink the contents of the cup.

Then she looked at Inu Kimi her eyes became red and her youki started to swirl around her Rin then noticed Inu Kimi's Youkai pressing on her. Rin started to

scream as her hair started to be come white and her eyes gold. Purple rough like stripes appeared on her wrists and a single rough purple stripe appeared on

each cheek. Hear round human ears became pointed and finally a crescent moon appeared on her brow. Soon her eyes turned red like Inu Kimi's and her scream

of a human turned into a thunderous roar of a newly born Inu Youkai.

Inu Kimi's voice rang out throughout the courtyard. " DO NOT Touch her. The transformation is not yet complete. Her youki is also fighting off the miko's curse put

onto her. Let my pup be! I will carry her to my room after this is done."

There was a hush around the courtyard as Rin lay unconscious as the red of her youki battled the dark Reiki within her however unbeknownst to those in the

courtyard Rin's consciousness was elsewhere...

Rin awoke to a blackness all around her until she turned around and saw a huge Inuyoukai running towards her. As the giant dog stopped in front of her Rin saw

the bright red swirls of youki and there was a human silhouette in it's place. The youkai walked in front of her was that of a very large male. He had the same

golden eyes as her mother and brother, along with her stripes on his face. He was covered with armor and had one great big sword on her back. Rins eyes

widened. _That sword is sounga which means he is my mother's late mate which means... _Rin fell into a prostrating bow. "Honorable Father it is nice to meet you." A

booming rich bass laugh filled her ears. "Child get up and look upon me so that I may know my daughter's face." Touga said. Rin looked up at him and he found

he couldn't breathe. He was looking at a very beautiful little inu female looking right at him with his mates eyes and build along with his stripes. _She is the perfect _

_combination of both of us she even has Inu Kimi's birthmark. _Touga's face grew sad. " Rin I was told by a seer once that I would finally get to see and be with my

daughter though she would not be born of my blood but would become of my blood in the next life. I am sad of how true those words were. I regret that this is

the only time we will see each other my daughter. I have watched you with your brother and father as well as your new sisters and brothers the panthers. Know

this they will need you now more than ever Rin." said Touga smiled sadly at his daughter. Rin's face became very angry and said to her father, "No! I WILL NOT

LOSE another father. I just got you back I will not lose you." Surprise and for the first time in hundreds of years a tingle of uncertainty rose up in him when all of

a sudden Power started to swell around he and Rin. Touga was deep in thought while giving a surprised stare at Rin. _The pup is strong like her mother... What! No _

_It can not be how can she have this power? Well her new blood mother has the mediou seiki. She is going to attempt to resurrect me! Can this pup actually have the _

_power to do it? _Next thing that Touga saw was white light and he became unconscious.

On the courtyard after the Youki successfully destroyed the curse a blinding bright white light enveloped Rin's body so much That it blinded everyone's eyes. Inu

Kimi narrowed her eyes at this. _Touga better not be making Rin do this..._

The light cleared and everyone started yelling and screaming their complete shock and surprise, for on the floor of the courtyard next to Rin was a very naked

and muck alive Touga Inu no Taisho of the Western lands. Sesshomaru starting to have a headache looked up at his mate to be's narrowed eyes and she asks?

"Is that your father the one that cheated on Mother?" Sesshomaru sighed asking himself and every ancestor he ever had that why was fate trying to screw with

him and give him more problems than he already had. "Yes my love it is him. I do not know how or why but this is my father we are talking about. Leave it to him

to find a way to cheat death."

"Daughters!" exclaimed Inu Kimi. Obediently all of her adopted daughter's came to her side. "Come, we will all stay in my chambers together until your sister

recoups. Akirachan, Sesschan and Shunranchan you can take care of Touga. Tell him he better get used to sleeping another room." Shunran looked up

questioningly at Akira who started to snicker and pointed to Sesshomaru who lifted his Father's upper half of the ground. He motioned for Shunran to help with

the lower half so he did. Sesshomaru sighed as he was taking Touga to a spare room near his and Shunran's said. "Brother there is one thing you are going to

learn to have to do really well when you are a son of Touga Taisho the infamous Inu no Taisho." Shunran gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look and asked, "What do

you mean brother?" To That Sesshomaru just gave a glare at his passed out father and then looked at his newly acquired brother and said, "To clean up his

constant trail of screw ups, scandals and messes."


	7. Chapter 7

Touga awoke to three males just staring at him as if he wasn't there. "Father I see you never lose your touch on your oh so wonderful sense of timing," said the

current Lord of The West in a bored tone. Touga closed his eyes and willed a headache not to come. "Sesshomaru my son, I know you are angry with me but it was

not my hand behind my return to this life but rather my new daughter's," pleaded Touga. _I really do not feel like fighting the pup. He may be the current lord but I am _

_still his father and he will hear my side of this situation. _"I DO NOT CARE FATHER!" snarled Sesshomaru. "You will gain the title of Honorable crowned regent being that

you are my father. You will also have your OWN CHAMBERS seperate from mother's. You will have this because you are Rin's father now and for some Kami forsaken

reason she loves you. I however, will not let you into my family's good graces too soon. You caused much panic and discourse among our people and lands father,

Which you will explain yourself and answer for!" Touga did a cross between a sigh and a growl. "My son perhaps now that you have someone to protect you will

begin to understand why I did what I did. I will always love your mother, however Izayoi was needed to try to cement a peace with the-." "SILENCE FATHER! Those

filthy, backstabbing, immoral, dishonorable and faithless creatures you seem to put onto a pedestal are not worthy of any of our trust or good nature. I forbid you as

YOUR LORD, FATHER, to have any contact official or unofficial with the humans of this land. You are powerful father however, I have earned baksuiga, which means I

have surpassed you. You will listen to me your Lord and Alpha in this matter and you will no longer dishonor your family, but will work hard to regain your family's

trust." Touga narrowed his eyes at his pup knowing unless he challenged him he would have to obey. Not wanting to cause chaos in his son's kingdom, he

grudgingly nodded. Sesshomaru seeing this smirked ans said to his father, " Good father, now I have some news for you, one piece about the loss of one son and

the gain of another..."

The whole western fortress was silent as the towering form of the Inutaisho Touga Taisho the infamous Dog General of the Western Lands howled mournfully all

night the loss of his hanyou son Inuyasha. Yes, to Touga he was still alive but to wish away his Inu blood he might as well be dead to him. SO throughout the night

he howled a mournful song until sun up while his disheveled form came trudging back into the fortress. Shunran faced him. "Please leave me cat I am in no mood to

talk. I have lost my only son to a foolish wish and I feel that I am about to lose my grip on sanity." Shunran bowed respectfully to the elder inu. "Father, it is most

dissapointing to know that my father does not wish to be with me and get to know his new son." Touga's blood red eyes widened and slowly the red dispersed and

faded into gold. "What?..." Shunran smiled and embraced hias adoptive father. " Father, you left before Sesshomaru could tell you. I am now your son your Lady Inu

Kimi adopted me." Touga just embraced Shunran back. Soon the sounds of a dog whining and a cat purring could be heard through out the entrance way to the

fortress as the servants moved away to give the newly aquainted adoptive pair of father and son some space...

The females of the royal house were busy looking at Rin checking her and guarding her until she came to. "I must say mother she is quite the little beauty."

commented Karan as the fire cat was admiring Rin's features as she was asleep on Inu Kimi's bed. " Of course daughter as you know there are no ugly females in

this house," stated a proud Inu Kimi as Karan and her sisters blushed a a deep crimson for the fierce compliment from their matriarch. The panther sisters looked at

eachother and Touran was about to stop her sister Shuran when she asked Inu Kimi, "Mother what happened between you and Touga? Should you not be

overjoyed that your late mate has been returned to you?" Inu Kimi gave a sad smile to Shuran and the cat immediately felt her heart fall for her mother. "Well my

daughters let us just say that before I tell you this tale you will understand why I dislike humans so much, not hate but dislike. As you all can see there is some good

things from humans my Rin included. You will understand why also dislike the females of this particular race so much."...

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study listening to Jaken report the findings of his spies and scouts into the human territory of Japan. "There are reports that the

humans are starting to amass troops along key defensive structures near their border. However Akirasama thinks it may just be a diversionary tactic in order to lull

us into an unsuspecting state for a suprise attack." Sesshomaru looked at Jaken then he smiled. _OH NO! My lord is smiling this is never good. I should try to come up _

_with an excuse to leave and get out of the room._ Sesshomaru just smiling looked at Jaken scurrying out of his study in a hurry, and his smile grew more sinister. _Yes, let _

_those foolish humans try to and attack this Sesshomaru they will all perish! _

Touga finally ventured back into the main wing of the fortress looking for his eldest son. _I...I need to speak to Sesshomaru. I need for him to understand what happened _

_to me. He needs to know the truth. He needs to know what happened to me._ Touga found his perfectionist son hard at work at his desk looking over various scrolls and

doing the administrative work of the lands that he himself had done so long ago. "My son, I have come to tell you something about that night which you must know."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father the Great Dog General and said, "Father what is it now? Have you not played enough games with me?"

"My son that night when I died protecting Inuyasha and Izayoi I was still not completely myself. I was supposed to take Izayoi on as a ward of my house, to educate

and find her a husband in one of my captains. It was however not the way I had planned it. During the human lord's feast I was intoxicated and normally as you

know being an Inuyoukai, being intoxicated does steal your judgement unless however youki magic is involved. Son, the stupid sniveling bastard of a lord drugged

with a lust potion. To top it off Izayoi was fertile. I only laid with her once, but that was enough to conceive Inuyasha... **FATHER! **THIS IS HOW YOU WERE TRICKED!

You the greatest demon warrior of all time let a simple youki spell of lust control you?" Tougas eyes plashed red for a second, "honestly, son do you really think it

couldn't happen to you? Son you are many things but I would not call naïve to be one of them. What if some human lord did that to you and you had a little Hanyou

on the way? Would your intended believe you? How would that little fire brand fair if she found out you laid with another female and sired another with your seed

instead of it growing within her womb? I WILL TELL YOU! She will not listen to your explanations, she will become distant and cold and sometimes a downright hell

raising bitch!" Touga was breathing extremely hard as he was breathing in and out. Then Touga looked into the shadows of the unlit part of Sesshomaru's study and

said, "Go ahead and come out old friend. There is no use trying to hide from me." Out of the shadows stepped a smirking Akira and he inclined his acknowledgement

to his former lord and good friend. "At first I thought you were lying good friend. Yet, there is no deceit laced with your scent. You understand that although you

have won over your male pups and myself with your explanation the females will be very unlikely to sheathe their claws Touga," sighed Akira as he looked pityingly

at his friend. Sesshomaru smirked and Shunran stepped out of the shadows to stand by his side at the desk. Shunran cleared his throat and said, "I think I speak

for myself and my aniki when I say Father, we honor you and understand your past mistakes females are creatures driven by the heart." Then at of no where there

was this loud baritone laugh that just filled the study. Sesshomaru the emotionless Lord of The Youkai Lands of Japan was enjoying his father's problems! "Father

you have no idea I waited for your lecherous ways to blow up on you! However, I am still fist and foremost your son, and I agree with my brother you will always

have my support father now that you have finally told your pack and family about what really happened that night. I will always stand behind you father." Then the

current lord walked over to the previous one and hugged him...

The Ladies of the Youkai court were talking to each other when Rin started to awake. "Okasan, where are you?" In a second InuKimi was beside her pup holding

and nuzzling her while the rest of the females were just staring starry eyed at the touching mother daughter moment. "Shoosh little one it is alright. You are safe

with your mother and sisters." Rin's golden eyes peered up at her newly made mother by blood, and smiled. "She bowed her head low and said, "Honored Mother

there is something I must tell you." Upon hearing this Inu Kimi's eyebrows dissapeared past her bangs. _SO thats were Sesshomarusama gets it from._ "Okasan there is

something you have falsely believed about Otousan all these years. You have been told a lie about him and the woman Izayoi." The matriarch's eyes widened at

this. "Mother there was a great bit of foul play involved to even get your husband associated with a human princess. Of course father being father through his

memories I saw him playing it off that is was his idea when really it was a lust potion that caused his inner demon to take over and well you know the rest mother."

There was a shocked silence as Rin stare at her feline sisters and all were shocked of what she said. Rin deciding to get a little brave looked up into her mother's

eyes. What she saw was her mother's beautiful golden eyes crying and tears streaming down her face...

Touga was staring at the entrance to his mate's chambers. _Well, she and her newly found daughters will probably want to carve my hide out with their claws,but I need to _

_tell Inu Kimi the truth of what happened that night..._

The doors opened and immediately Inu Kimi and her feline daughters stood in front of Rin and growled their eyes turining red. Seeing that the situation might get out

of control really quickly Rin spoke up to her mother and sisters. "Other, do not worry it is only Otousan wanting to speak with you. I will grasp your hand and father's

hand and I will show you his memories of those weeks leading up to Izayoi meeting and then mating with papa. Rin could see the flinch in her mother's face as she

said about the mating part. She grasped Touga's ahand and then her mother's and she concentrated on showing her mother her father's memories of Izayoi. …...

_Inu Kimi saw through a memory of her mate's a feast held in the Western Lord's honor. Touga being given a cup of sake by Izayoi and drinking it. Next She saw a memory of _

_her mate waking up to the site of the human princess naked and with his mating mark. Her mate growling and the human princes waking up and saying "Arigato my lord _

_your prowess in bed before you mated Inu Kimi is well talked after I am very pleased to say it is not false. Oh did I mention I was very fertile last night my lord. I think I just _

_might have concieved a pup of yours. Now you will have to sign the treaty with my father." Then she saw through her mate's memories A raging battle with the great _

_Dragon Ryokutsei who invaded from the mainland. She saw the fierce blows they were giving each other and they were connecting with each other and both were inflicting a _

_great deal of damage on the other. The Dragon saw a small break in the fighting where he started to laugh at the dog general. "That human lord did exactly what I wanted. _

_He poisoned your cup with an Inu heat poison causing you to rut with the very first female you saw. Even as we battle messengers of mine are bringing your lady the proof I _

_need to destroy your marriage and for the rest of your kingdom to lose favor in your honor. Then after your death I will be the valiant liberator and pick up the pieces of your _

_dear mate and make her Mine!_

Then the meories were gone and Inu Kimi looked up at her mate with fresly made tears in her eyes and said. "All is forgiven beloved I am sorry that happened to

you but never do that to me agin come here." With that Inu Kimi crushed Touga's lips tp hers and said. "Mate your memories have finally told me the truth about

those long nights when I thought you willingly betrayed me." Her eyes became very stern and said. "You will be spending the night in my chambers and you will not

be leaving until this Inu Kimi is satisfied." Touga happily grinning at his mate replied. "Milady's wish is my command." Upon hearing this Rin, Touran, Karan ad Shuran

all had blushing faces but they all could not help but smile for their mother who seemed to have her ice heart thawed a little bit more."


End file.
